1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-powered gyroscopic and non-gyroscopic attitude indicators for use in personal or general aircraft, as well as Ultra-Light aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many devices have been developed to alert the pilot of an aircraft of changes in the attitude of the aircraft. These devices depend upon a gyroscopic device and resultant mechanical display of the horizon or attitude.
Gyroscopic devices are usually powered by air flow, vacuum, or electric motors. Failure of any of these power sources can render a gyroscopic attitude indicator inoperative. The gyroscopic attitude indicators presently used in most aircraft are generally very accurate, and although they have been simplified over the passing years, it takes practice to understand the gyroscopic indicator and interpret the significance of the display. What is needed is a simple indicator which gives a visual indication of aircraft attitude and provides suitable alarms when needed.
The present invention provides a simple indicator of aircraft attitude with a visual indication display that is easy to interpret. The indicator device is portable, self-powered and self contained. The attitude indicator device can be transferred between different aircrafts, without complicated electrical or mechanical attachments to the engines or the aircrafts.